Amor
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Enamorarse del amor no era lo mismo que vivirlo con toda intensidad aprendiendo a sentirlo. Y aunque mientras el tiempo pasó hubo veces que no deseó nada más que estamparle algunos buenos golpes o gritarle hasta quedarse afónica, Chi-Chi aprendió a amar a Goku así como era, y así le enseñó a amarla también.


**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

_**Amor**_

.

…_entonces él la sostuvo entre sus fornidos brazos, protegiéndola, amándola. El suave candor de las rojas mejillas de ella lograron cautivarlo más y tras compartir una mirada del más profundo amor él selló con un beso su amor eterno._

Un suspiro enamorado y esperanzado brotó de los labios de Chi-Chi tras terminar de leer la novela romántica que había comprado el día anterior al ir a la ciudad, llenar las despensas que continuamente eran vaciadas por su glotón esposo nunca había sido tan bueno. Pues en ese momento las novelas y el amor de las páginas eran lo único que ella podía obtener de romántico en su vida. Miró con un atisbo de ligera decepción la figura durmiente de Goku y suspiró para sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza.

Goku era un hombre excepcional, extraordinariamente bueno, abrumadoramente fuerte y la lista podía extenderse sin hallar su final pues Chi-Chi sabía que la bondad de su marido no tenía límites. Aun así tanto como la fuerza que tenía la inocencia y simplicidad de Goku tampoco conocía su límite.

Y eso sin duda le hería ligeramente.

La noche de bodas había pasado sin menciones. Gokú no había tenido ni la menor idea de que hacer y ella en su pudor no había sido capaz de explicarle con claridad. Al final simplemente durmieron, cosa que no dejaba de dañar una y otra vez la percepción de la vida que había establecido desde pequeña cuando creyó que casarse con Goku sería vivir en un lecho de rosas.

Hizo un ligero mohín y miró las cortinas cerradas. Ese día había luna llena, una vista que normalmente disfrutaría un rato pero por alguna extraña razón había decidido no hacerlo.

Se revolvió entre las sabanas intentando taparse un poco más y apretó contra sí el camisón que ocultaba su cuerpo. Goku frunció la nariz en señal de protesta por el movimiento pero siguió durmiendo.

—A veces desearía que no fueras tan inocente —susurró Chi-Chi cerrando con fuerza el libro que llevaba entre sus manos.

¿Qué de malo tenía desear una noche con su esposo?

— ¿Uhm? ¿Chi-Chi? —el susurro adormilado de Goku casi le hizo saltar.

— ¿Te desperté? —preguntó lamentando su noche en vela — Lo siento, Goku. No fue mi intención.

—No pasa nada…—Goku bostezó y la rodeó con los brazos para acercarla a su lado.

Chi-Chi dejó caer el libro por la sorpresa ante el gesto. El ruido terminó de espabilar a Goku. Había un motivo bastante fuerte para que Chi-Chi estuviera atónita ante eso, desde el principio en el torneo de las artes marciales cuando comprendió que Goku no tenía ni la menor idea de la promesa que le hizo supo que definitivamente no tenía un camino fácil. Aun así con solo el único recuerdo que conservaba del encuentro entre ambos ella había quedado lo suficientemente enamorada por los dos y había decidido luchar para ganarse el corazón de su amado, no sería una luchadora si se rindiera tan fácilmente. Por supuesto la "oportuna" intervención de su padre había adelantado una boda que esperó tomara al menos un tiempo más hasta que Goku fuera plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. Al final habían tenido una hermosa boda, un lindo vestido, una torta gigante, una gran herencia, invitados y los novios esperando para dar el sí en al altar…pero nada más.

La casita que compartían aun no registraba ni por error algún gesto intimo entre ambos. Chi-Chi había decidido esperar como planeó desde un principio, sin presionar ni nada. Lo cual no quería decir que su ilusión no estaba hecha añicos. Goku la trataba como trataría a cualquier amigo, con amabilidad, inocencia, algo de estupidez y travesura. Cuando dormían no la abrazaba, solo se recostaba a un lado, le daba las buenas noches y dormía hasta el día siguiente donde pedía su desayuno, salía a entrenar, comía, entrenaba y dormía.

Pura rutina. Había deseado gritarle y reclamarle como había hecho el primer día o como cuando hizo antes de que se casaran pero ni siquiera sabía porque debía reclamar.

El simple hecho de ese abrazo la dejó ciertamente sorprendida. Pero Goku no prestaba atención a su sorpresa, más bien le olisqueaba ligeramente como si detectara algo nuevo en su aroma. Haber tenido cola de mono de niño ciertamente le daba muchos aspectos diferentes y entre esos estaban sus sentidos desarrollados casi a un nivel animal. Chi-Chi se había acostumbrado a eso en las dos semanas que llevaban de casados así que eso si no la extraño, aunque no pudo dejar de sentir una nube de nerviosismo recorrerla entera cuando Goku la apretó más contra sí con repentina fuerza, aventurando su escrutinio a algo de terreno prohibido. La curva de su cuello.

La respiración de Goku le hizo estremecerse. Él se tensó al instante pero no la soltó.

— ¿Goku? —exigió en un susurro.

—Chi-Chi… ¿te pusiste algo? —preguntó moviendo los labios contra su cuello —. Hueles…diferente —ella podía jurar que casi ronroneó en la última frase.

—N-No —respondió comenzando a acalorarse — ¿Huelo mal?

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

—Hueles…bien —Goku sonrió cándidamente y la soltó.

Chi-Chi recuperó rápidamente la respiración. Había sentido una mezcla de deseo y anhelo mientras Goku la sostenía entre sus brazos olfateando su cuello. Resolvió que aquello había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad y que seguramente Goku volvería a dormir así que giró en su sitio para acomodar las sabanas y se encontró con el rostro de su esposo a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Los ojos le brillaban de tal forma que ella sintió una ola de calor quemando su cuerpo, había una chispa de curiosidad mezclada con deseo. Podía verlo, podía sentirlo aunque nunca antes se había sentido deseada por un hombre.

Lentamente y no sin cierta cautela Goku se acercó y para su sorpresa y vergüenza lamió su mejilla como si fuera un cachorrito buscando mimos, solo que los cachorritos no acostumbraban a subirse encima y morderles el cuello. Chi-Chi soltó una exclamación que bien pudo ser dolor, bien pudo ser solo sorpresa. La acción había sido completamente inesperada y aun así sintiendo la sangre brotar del punto exacto donde los dientes de esposo se habían hundido con fuerza ella no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño gemido cuando una juguetona lengua comenzó a repartir húmedas caricias.

La reacción de Goku ante el delicioso sonido solo provocó que hundiera más los dientes como si deseara marcarla como si fuera su propiedad, para que nadie la tocara o la mirara siquiera. Más dominado por los instintos propios de la raza de la cual provenía que se desataban a todo esplendor durante la luna llena, Goku actuaba a un nivel casi animal en su intensidad y fiereza, solo era plenamente consciente del aroma penetrante, seductor y floral que Chi-Chi desprendía, el aroma que se había ido intensificando con los días pero que en ese en especial le había distraído por completo y que ahora despierto de nuevo simplemente no podía ignorar. Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía o se ponía a meditar, solo hundió el rostro en la curva del cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo, olfateando y marcando. La oyó gemir de nuevo ansiosa y excitada y sin quererlo bajo las manos bruscamente de sus hombros a las caderas rasgando en el proceso la fina tela que cubría su cuerpo.

Chi-Chi se arqueó contra él, rodeando su cuello con sus manos. Apenas podía creer todo lo que sucedía, ni siquiera recordaba exactamente que había desatado una cosa y la otra. Pero sabía que le gustaba todo lo que sucedía, le gustaba ver el fuego y el deseo en los ojos negros de su esposo, le gustaba las tenues caricias que envolvían su cuerpo y la posesividad con la que Goku comenzaba tratarla. Le gustaba ver como la ingenuidad de su esposo se perdía junto a la suya, quería más que simple sexo, quería hacer el amor. Por esa razón completamente entregada al placer de ambos le sostuvo de las mejillas con fuerza y lo besó en los labios. Al principio percibió su sorpresa, esa que hizo añicos la lujuria salvaje que le dominaba, para después seguirle el ritmo, si había algo en lo que Goku era bueno era en la práctica, no servía de mucho explicarle con palabras, para ese guerrero los hechos se grababan con más fuerza en su cabeza.

Tal vez debió hacer eso desde el principio.

Sea como sea Chi-Chi movió los labios contra los de él, tentándolo, seduciéndolo y la respuesta que obtuvo la dejó sin aliento. En aquel momento mientras Goku la devoraba con los fogosos besos no había rastro del hombre con alma de niño, él que estaba sobre ella proyectando la tibieza de su cuerpo era exactamente un hombre en cuerpo y alma.

El resto de la noche Chi-Chi no pudo pensar más en las insípidas novelas románticas que había anhelado pues las caricias casi salvajes pero placenteras de Goku borraron todo de su mente, tampoco pudo pensar en que había deseado una feliz y perfecta vida pues después de esa noche y en los consiguientes días la relación de ambos mejoró hasta que no pudo siquiera el imaginar otra cosa.

La realidad no era nada al lado de las superfluas fantasías.

Enamorarse del amor no era lo mismo que vivirlo con toda intensidad aprendiendo a sentirlo. Y aunque mientras el tiempo pasó hubo veces que no deseó nada más que estamparle algunos buenos golpes o gritarle hasta quedarse afónica, Chi-Chi aprendió a amar a Goku así como era, y así le enseñó a amarla también. Si, a ese niño encerrado dentro de un hombre, le enseñó a diferenciar la amistad del amor, el querer del amar y el deseo que fluía entre ambos durante las noches hubiese luna llena de por medio o no. Le enseñó que los pequeños gestos hacían un mundo de diferencia mientras tuvieran las mejores intenciones.

Y le enseñó a amar algo más que las peleas.

A ella y a Gohan.

.

* * *

_Hi!_

_Pues es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom…espero haber estado a la altura :3, siempre he querido escribir de Goku y Chi-Chi por la curiosa forma de iniciar su relación, a pesar de todo creo que él si la amó pero siendo como era no era muy adepto a mostrarlo. Por otro lado baso esto…más en el manga pues después de que Goku venciera a Piccolo se pasó de frente a la llegada de su hermano, a diferencia del anime._

_Eso es todo._

_Gracias por leer, deseo que verdad les haya gustado ^-^_

_Besos._


End file.
